DigiOf the Wrost Kind
by Purple Inked Parchment
Summary: Join Takuya and the gang in a twist to the orignal plot. Lil Monti is now added as a new character, who are these Digimon who are destorying anything in their path to get to our heros? Read on to find out! I don't own Digimon!


I run to the train station quickly in a hurry to find my destiny...I sit on the train pretty conyent since I was on the right track to my destiny. I look up and two boys who didnt notice each other, I giggle.

"Takuya and Kouji....I think..." I whisper to myself. My cell phone starts to beep again, so does Takuya's and Kouji's, mainly everyone's one the train. I pull my waist long green hiar into a high ponytail and stand up, I had to get off now. As I get off I see Kouji and Takuya get off also. I follow Kouji and see Takuya following also, Kouji and I get into an elevater.

"Hold up! Wait!" I hear Takuya shout. I was about to hold the elevater open for him when he just jumped through the doors before they closed. He landed on me then looked at Kouji and asked,

"D-did you get a message, too?" Kouji looked away from him.

"You could answer me at least!" Takuya says angry. I feel as if they dont even notice me, I was getting crushed under the weight of Takuya when the doors opened. It was a totally new train station under ground or something. Kouji ran off to find a train to get on, Takuya ran off to find a train also, and I stood up and went to a train.

I sat on a seat and looked out the window, the train was moving pretty fast.

"At least I'm not alone, right?" I said to my phone. Kouji opened the door from another car and glanced at me. He sat down across from me and watched the floor.

"Dont be so down! It's totally gonna be okay! I know that for a fact!" I said smiling at him, he looked up at me and smirked.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, well...um...you see...I j-just know these kind of things! It's like a sixth sense, I guess you could say!" He shook his head and stared out the window. I looked out the window behind me, glowing red eyes were looking back at me. I gasp and stand up, Kouji stood up too.

"What is it!?" he asked. Only my reflection and his were in the glass, his dark blue hair and onyx eyes. My green hair and lavender eyes, I turned to him and smiled,

"Trick of the light..."

He looked down at me and sighed, "Whatever..."

"You were worried about me?" He glared at me and I regreted ever saying what I said.

"No...I wasnt..." He sat back down and so did I, right next to him...

The train started to shake and I fell off the seat, Kouji stood and held on to the rails. I saw some kind of figure cover his a then disappeared, I stared at him wide eyed. My chest felt heavy and I couldnt breath so good, I felt faint and layed down on the floor. Kouji was shaking me and I sat up quickly, he looked worried and I smiled to show I was okay.

"Dont worry, I'm okay. Just a bit off edge..." He nodded and helped me stand up. I saw that there were Poyomon flying around,

"So kawaii!" I heard Kouji chuckle, so I turned to him and stuck out my tongue. The train pulled into a station and I put my hands together to pray, for what I didnt really know myself. When the train stopped Kouji got off and I followed him.

His cell phone was now a Digivice, I stuffed my regular cell into my skirt pocket. A woman's voice was talking to him from the Digivice, I smiled and stood behind looking over his shoulder. A map appeared and I smiled even wider, Kouji glanced at me and followed red dot.

"H-hey...Wait for me, Minomoto-sempai!" I shouted and ran after him.

He glanced back at me as I walked behind him, "Kouji..."

"Nani?"

"My name is Kouji Minomoto...But call me Kouji...um...a..." I giggled, he didnt know my name.

"Nice to meet you, Kouji! I'm Lily-Oh...um...Lil Monti!! Yup, thats my name!!" He shrugged and started walking again, I followed. After a bit I walking Kouji stopped, I ran into him and I held on to the back of his jacket to keep balance.

"Well that's an accident waiting to happen." He said staring at a rather chubby guy and a little kid, "They really shouldnt be wondering alone in this place...but oh well. I'm not here to play baby-sitter." Kouji started to walk again and I wondered if those boys would have been alright. I was about to pray for them when Kouji shouted out, "Lil! If you dont hurry, I'll leave you!"

"Um...Okay! Wait up!" I ran after him hoping thoses boys didnt run into to much trouble.

"Ah, this is getting old." Kouji said annoied. I looked around and stepped closer to him, something didn't feel right.

"It's safer to stay away from creepy holes in walls." I stated.

"But I didnt come all this way to play it safe!" He said angrier, I walk close behind him down the steps of the entrace. "This better not be someone's idea of a joke."

I sighed, "You just dont get it...Do you, Kouji?..."

"What was that, Lil?"

"Oh nothing!" I laughed nervously, "Um...Anyone here!?"

"I suppose not..." Kouji said. We walked down the steps and I closed my eyes, I felt my hair floating behind me. I pull it down and retie it so it was in a low ponytail, I hear something and look around. _Whatevers here...I sure hope its friendly..._, I thought.

I clench my fist and listen to the faint sounds I was hearing. Kouji seemed to not hear them so I didn't bother him with my worries. We came to a bared way, Kouji pushed the bars and they fell off. There was a steap place that had lots of tunnels, thats when I heard the sounds getting louder...As if they were coming our way. Then the two boys we saw from earlier running in from a tunnel down there. The guy in blue was shouting,

"Help! Somebody!"

The little boy shouted, "I'm not a chocolate bar!" I felt my eye twich as I wondered what they were so scared of.

"Pagumon..." I hissed, and sure enough Pagumon all came from the same tunnel the boys came from. They jumped on the boys and Kouji jumped down to where they were. He took a pipe and started to beat away the Pagumon, I was super impressed by all his cool moves. Then all of the Pagumon jumped on him, I couldn't see him anywhere.

"No, Kouji! Lily-" I was cut off by Kouji spinning and all the Pagumon hitting the walls. I sighed reliefed, then one of the Pagumon turned into a Raremon, I covered my nose. It used its Acid Sluge attack on the two boys...

_"Tommy and J.P. are their names..."_ a voice said to me. J.P got out they way but Tommy tripped, Kouji grabed him and moved out the way with him.

I couldn't take standing by anymore, I jumped down too and landed on my feet lightly. Thats when a Agunemon appeared and knocked Raremon backwards. Agunemon then turned into a human, I smiled and started to walk over to Kouji. Raremon got up and said, "Still here!" It made me mad to see it still in its evolutioned form. It did another Acid Sluge attack, Ta...ku...Takuya! Yes, Takuya moved Tommy out the way and knocked Kouji back into a hole in the floor. I was about to run to get him when something made me fall to my knees. Once again my chest was heavy and I couldnt breath right, I couldn't move now either. I felt myself slipping away into darkness,

I tried to fight back, "Ah...Li...I can't...Not enough strenght..." I fell on the ground and blacked out.

(Kouji's P.O.V)

I fell down a hole and Spirit Digivoled, I was now Lobomon. Something didn't feel right as I fought Raremon, I defeated him and turned back to my normal self. I felt tired but I could handle myself, the guy who turned into a Digimon also, Takuya, tried to help me up but I glared at him and said,

"Don't touch me!" He backed off. "I dont need your help or anyone else's!" My eyes scanned over the place as I was leaving, like if I was forgetting something. I forced my eyes to look straight ahead, if I did forget something, how important could it be?

(Takuya's P.O.V)

I was fuming, who did that Kouji guy think he was!? I was about to leave with everyone when I heard that girl, Zoey, say something. I turned to her, she was looking at something on the other side of the room. It was a human figure on the ground, I ran over to them.

"A girl, great we so needed another one." I say annoied, "Well I hope she is a whole lot quieter than the other one." I pulled her onto my back, her emarld green hair fell out of its ponytail and next to my face. It smelt like flowers, lots and lots of them, I walked out of the tunnels with the others.

J.P and Tony were getting on a train to go home, me and Zoey were staying.

"Hey! J.P..." He looked back at me.

"What is it?"

"Take this girl with you, too. We dont know what happened to her and would be best if she wasnt here." He nodded and took her from me. Tony, J.P, and the girl were on the train as it lefted the station, I coughed as smoke filled the air. When the smoke cleared there were Tony and J.P smiling at us.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Zoey asked.

"And wheres the girl?" I added on.

"Well, we feel like sticking around with you guys. Its better than going home to where its boring." J.P said while scraching the back of his head.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, we left the girl on the train so she could go back home and wouldnt be hurt anymore!"

I smiled at them, "Then lets be on our way!" They all nodded and we walked off, following the train tracks to the Forest Station.

(Someone's P.O.V)

I watched as the Trailmon that was just riding along normally was knocked off of its tracks.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard a girl's voice yell out.

"Um...Lilymon...Do you think it was okay to do that?" I questioned.

"Don't question me, Sunflowamon!" She said very angry, "I'm mad and I want to destory something!! Now get out of my way or it will be you!!" I huuried and moved out her way, when she was like this it was hard to calm her down. So I followed her as she destoried and beat buildings and Digimon that were in her path.

"So, Sunflowmon...Do you think she's ready?" a voice said from behind me.

"I dont know, but if she comes across any of the humans that have entered our world...She'll destory them, too..." I confessed.

"Keep Lilymon in check and dont let her out of your sight!"

"Understood, sir!" I raced after Lilymon, she was sitting a a rock that used to be apart of the village she had just destoried.

"I...wanna go and have a nap. I'll look for those pest of humans later!" She layed on the rock and fell asleep, I sat by her and fell asleep also. At least she had calmed down...


End file.
